Ankle strains and sprains are a common injury. A typical person's, or even a typical athlete's, ankle strength is insufficient for many modern sporting and recreational activities. Sports such as basketball, tennis, football, baseball, and soccer require quick pivots and foot plants, often resulting in ankle strains and sprains. Similarly, many exercises such as biking, hiking, running, and climbing can result in ankle strains and sprains. For teens and young adults, more extreme activities such as skiing and skateboarding can injure the ankle.
Even though ankle injuries are ubiquitous, there are a dearth of devices and methods that are intended to strengthen and/or rehabilitate the ankle. As a result, many people repeatedly injure their ankles and take prolonged periods of time to recover from such injuries.